wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
W pustyni i w puszczy/Rozdział XXXIV
Nazajutrz poranne słońce oświeciło dziwne widowisko. Staś chodził wzdłuż skalnej ściany, zatrzymywał się przed każdym Murzynem, skrapiał mu czoło wodą i wymawiał nad nim sakramentalne słowa. A oni spali z drżeniem rąk i nóg, z głową spuszczoną na piersi lub podniesioną do góry, żywi jeszcze, a podobni już do trupów. I tak się odbywał ten chrzest śpiących, w ciszy porannej, w blasku słonecznym, w głuszy pustynnej. Niebo było tego dnia bez chmur, wysokie, siwobłękitne i jakby smutne. Linde był jeszcze przytomny, ale coraz słabszy. Po opatrunku wręczył Stasiowi zamknięte w blaszanym futerale papiery, polecił je jego opiece i nie przemówił nic więcej. Nie mógł już jeść, ale pragnienie dręczyło go okrutnie. Znacznie przed zachodem słońca zaczął majaczyć. Wołał na jakieś dzieci, by nie odpływały za daleko na jezioro, a w końcu jął się rzucać w dreszczach i obejmować głowę rękoma. Następnego dnia wcale już Stasia nie poznał, a w trzy dni później zmarł w samo południe, nie odzyskawszy przytomności. Staś opłakał go szczerze, po czym obaj z Kalim zanieśli go do pobliskiej wąskiej jaskini, której otwór założyli cierniem i kamieniami. Małego Nasibu zabrał Staś do "Krakowa". Kalemu zaś kazał pilnować na miejscu zapasów i palić nocami przy śpiących wielki ogień. Sam krążył ciągle między dwoma wąwozami, przewożąc toboły, broń, a szczególniej ładunki do remingtonów, z których to ładunków wydobywał proch i urządzał minę dla rozsadzenia skały zamykającej Kinga. Szczęściem zdrowie Nel po codziennych dawkach chininy poprawiło się znacznie, a większa rozmaitość pokarmów wzmocniła jej siły. Staś opuszczał ją jednak zawsze niechętnie i z obawą, a odjeżdżając nie pozwalał jej wychodzić z drzewa i zamykał otwór kolczastymi gałęziami akacji. Musiał jednak z powodu nawału zajęć, jakie na niego spadły, zostawiać ją pod opieką Mei, Nasibu i Saby, na którego zresztą liczył najwięcej. Wolał po kilkanaście razy na dzień jeździć po toboły do obozu Lindego niż zostawiać dziewczynkę samą na dłużej. Spracował się też okrutnie, ale żelazne jego zdrowie wytrzymywało wszelkie trudy. Jednakże dopiero po dniach dziesięciu toboły były rozdzielone, mniej potrzebne pochowane w jaskiniach, potrzebniejsze dostawione do "Krakowa" - konie sprowadzone również na cypel, a na koniach przywieziono sporą ilość remingtonów, które miał ponieść King. Przez ten czas w obozie Lindego raz wraz któryś ze śpiących Murzynów zrywał się w przedśmiertnym paroksyzmie choroby, uciekał w dżunglę i już nie powracał. Byli jednak tacy, którzy umierali na miejscu, a niektórzy, biegnąc na oślep, rozbijali sobie głowy o skały w samym obozie lub też w pobliżu. Tych grzebać musiał Kali. Po dwóch tygodniach został już tylko jeden, ale i ten zmarł niebawem we śnie - z wycieńczenia. Nadszedł wreszcie czas wysadzenia skały i oswobodzenia Kinga. Był on już tak oswojony, że na rozkaz Stasia chwytał go trąbą i zakładał sobie na kark. Przyzwyczaił się też i do dźwigania ciężarów, które Kali wciągał mu po bambusowej drabince na grzbiet. Nel twierdziła, że obarczają go zanadto, ale naprawdę było to wszystko dla niego muchą i dopiero toboły odziedziczone po Lindem mogły stanowić poważniejszy ładunek. Z Sabą, na którego widok okazywał z początku wielki niepokój, zaprzyjaźnił się już ostatecznie i bawił się z nim w ten sposób, że przewracał go trąbą na ziemię, a Saba udawał, że gryzie. Czasami jednak oblewał niespodzianie psa wodą, co ów uważał za żart w zupełnie złym rodzaju. Głównie jednak cieszyło dzieci to, że pojętne i poważnie myślące zwierzę rozumiało wszystko, czego od niego żądano, i zdawało sobie sprawę nie tylko z każdego rozkazu, lecz z każdego polecenia, z każdego nawet skinienia. Pod tym względem słonie przewyższają niezmiernie wszystkie inne domowe zwierzęta, a King przewyższał bez żadnego porównania Sabę, który na wszelkie przestrogi Nel kiwał ogonem, a potem robił, co chciał. King po kilku tygodniach pomiarkował doskonale, że na przykład osobą, której najwięcej trzeba słuchać, jest Staś, a osobą, o którą najwięcej wszyscy dbają - Nel. Z Kalego mniej sobie robił, a Meę lekceważył zupełnie. Staś po urządzeniu miny wcisnął ją w najgłębszą szparę, po czym zalepił całkowicie szparę gliną zostawiając tylko mały otwór, przez który zwieszał się lont ukręcony z suchych włókien palmowych i potarty zmielonym prochem. Stanowcza chwila wreszcie nadeszła; Staś zapalił osobiście naprochowany sznurek, po czym pomknął, ile miał sił w nogach, do drzewa, w którym poprzednio wszystkich pozamykał. Nel obawiała się, czy King nie zanadto się przestraszy, lecz chłopiec uspokoił ją naprzód tym, że wybrał dzień, w którym rano przeszła burza z grzmotami, a po wtóre, zapewnieniem, że dzikie słonie słyszą nieraz huk piorunów, gdy żywioły niebieskie rozpętają się nad dżunglą. Siedzieli jednak z bijącym sercem, licząc minutę za minutą. Straszny huk targnął wreszcie powietrzem tak, że potężny baobab zadrżał od góry aż do dołu, a resztki nie wyskrobanego próchna posypały się im na głowy. Staś wyskoczył w tej samej chwili z drzewa i omijając zakręty wąwozu pobiegł do przejścia. Skutki wybuchu okazały się nadzwyczajne. Jedna połowa wapiennej skały rozsypała się w drobne szczątki, druga pękła na kilkanaście większych i mniejszych kawałów, które siła eksplozji porozrzucała na dość znacznej przestrzeni. Słoń był wolny. Uradowany chłopak poskoczył teraz na brzeg krawędzi, gdzie już zastał Nel wraz z Meą i Kalim. King przestraszył się jednak trochę i cofnąwszy się na sam brzeg wąwozu stał z podniesioną trąbą patrząc w stronę, w której rozległ się grzmot tak niezwykły. Lecz gdy Nel poczęła na niego wołać, przestał zaraz poruszać uszami, gdy zaś zeszła do niego przez otwarte już przejście, uspokoił się zupełnie. Więcej jednak od Kinga przeraziły się konie, z których dwa zbiegły w dżunglę, tak że Kali odnalazł je dopiero przed samym zachodem słońca. Tegoż dnia jeszcze Nel wyprowadziła Kinga "na świat". Kolos szedł za nią posłusznie jak mały piesek, a następnie wykąpał się w rzece i sam pomyślał o swej wieczerzy, w ten mianowicie sposób, że oparłszy głowę o duży sykomor złamał go jak wątłą trzcinę, a następnie objadł starannie owoce i liście. Wrócił jednak wieczorem pod drzewo i wtykając co chwila swój sążnisty nos przez otwór, szukał Nel tak gorliwie i natrętnie, że w końcu Staś musiał mu dać porządnego klapsa po trąbie. Najwięcej jednak rad z wyniku tego dnia był Kali, gdyż spadło mu z głowy gromadzenie żywności dla olbrzyma, co wcale nie było łatwą rzeczą. Toteż Staś i Nel słyszeli go, jak rozpalając ogień do wieczerzy śpiewał nowy hymn radosny, ułożony w następujących słowach: - Pan wielki zabijać ludzi i lwy! yah! yah! pan wielki kruszyć skały, yah! Słoń nam łamać drzewa, a Kali próżnować i jeść - yah! yah! Pora dżdżysta, czyli tak zwana massika, miała się ku końcowi. Bywały jeszcze dni chmurne i ulewne, ale bywały i całkiem pogodne. Staś postanowił przenieść się na wskazaną mu przez Lindego górę i zamiar ten przeprowadził wkrótce po uwolnieniu Kinga. Zdrowie Nel nie stało już na zawadzie, gdyż miała się stanowczo lepiej. Wybrawszy więc pogodny ranek wyruszyli na południe. Nie bali się już teraz zbłądzić, gdyż chłopiec odziedziczył po Lindem, wśród mnóstwa rozmaitych przedmiotów, kompas i wyborną lunetę, przez którą łatwo było dojrzeć odległe nawet miejscowości. Szło z nimi, prócz Saby i osła, pięć obładowanych koni i słoń. Ten oprócz tobołów na grzbiecie niósł na karku i Nel, która między jego niezmiernymi uszyma wyglądała tak, jakby siedziała w wielkim fotelu. Staś bez żalu porzucał nadrzeczny cypel i baobab, albowiem łączyło się z nim wspomnienie choroby Nel. Natomiast dziewczynka spoglądała smutnymi oczyma na skały, na drzewo, na wodospad i zapowiedziała, że wróci tu jeszcze, jak będzie "duża". Jeszcze smutniejszy był jednak mały Nasibu, który kochał szczerze dawnego pana - i obecnie, jadąc na ośle na końcu karawany, oglądał się co chwila ze łzami w stronę, gdzie biedny Linde pozostał aż do dnia Wielkiego Sądu. Wiatr wiał z północy i dzień był niezwykle chłodny. Dzięki temu nie potrzebowali przeczekiwać od dziesiątej do trzeciej, dopóki nie przejdzie największy upał - i mogli zrobić więcej drogi, niż czynią zwykle karawany. Droga nie była długa i na kilka godzin przed zachodem słońca Staś dojrzał już górę, ku której dążyli. W dali rysowało się na tle nieba długie pasmo innych szczytów, a ona wznosiła się bliżej i osobno, zupełnie jak wyspa wśród morza dżungli. Gdy przyjechali bliżej, okazało się, że strome jej boki oblewa pętlica tejże samej rzeki, nad którą siedzieli poprzednio. Szczyt był ścięty, płaski zupełnie i widziany z dołu, wydawał się pokryty jednym gęstym lasem. Staś wyliczył, że skoro cypel, na którym rósł ich baobab, wyniesiony był na siedemset metrów, a góra na osiemset, będą więc mieszkali na wysokości tysiąca pięciuset metrów, a zatem w klimacie niewiele już gorętszym od egipskiego. Myśl ta dodała mu otuchy i chęci do jak najprędszego zajęcia tej naturalnej fortecy. Jedyny grzbiet skalisty, który do niej prowadził, znaleźli łatwo i poczęli się nim wspinać. Po upływie półtorej godziny stanęli na szczycie. Ów las widziany z dołu był istotnie lasem, ale bananów. Widok ich uradował nadzwyczajnie wszystkich nie wyłączając Kinga, ale szczególnie rad był Staś, wiedział bowiem, że nie masz w Afryce posilniejszego, zdrowszego i bardziej zapobiegającego wszelkim chorobom pokarmu jak mąka z wysuszonych bananowych owoców. Było ich zaś tyle, że mogło starczyć choćby na rok. Wśród olbrzymich liści tych roślin ukryte były chaty murzyńskie, niektóre popalone w czasie napadu, inne zrujnowane - ale niektóre całe. W środku wznosiła się największa, należąca niegdyś do króla wioski, pięknie ulepiona z gliny, z obszernym dachem tworzącym naokół ścian rodzaj werandy. Przed chatami leżały tu i ówdzie kości i całe kościotrupy ludzkie białe jak kreda, albowiem oczyszczone przez mrówki, o których najściu wspominał Linde. Od tego najścia upłynęło już wiele tygodni, jednakże w chatach czuć było jeszcze zakwas mrówczany i nie można się w nich było dopatrzyć ani czarnych, wielkich karaluchów, które roją się zwykle w lepiankach murzyńskich, ani pająków, ani skorpionów, ani najmniejszego owadu. Wszystko wyprzątnęły straszliwe siafu. Można też było być pewnym, że na całym szczycie nie ma ani jednego węża, gdyż nawet boa padają ofiarą tych niepohamowanych małych wojowników. Po wprowadzeniu Nel i Mei do chaty naczelnika Staś wydał rozkaz Kalemu i Nasibu uprzątnięcia ludzkich kości. Czarni chłopcy spełnili to polecenie w ten sposób, że powrzucali je do rzeki, która poniosła je dalej. Przy tej czynności pokazało się jednak, że Linde mylił się zapowiadając, iż nie zastaną na górze ani żywego ducha. Cisza panująca po zagarnięciu ludzi przez derwiszów i widok bananów przynęciły tu spore stado szympansów, które na wyższych drzewach pourządzały sobie nawet rodzaj parasoli lub daszków dla ochrony od deszczu. Staś nie chciał ich zabijać, ale postanowił je wygnać i w tym celu wystrzelił w powietrze. Wywołało to ogólny popłoch, który powiększył się jeszcze, gdy po strzale rozległo się zajadłe basowe szczekanie Saby i gdy King, podniecony hałasem, zatrąbił groźnie. Ale małpy dla wykonania rejterady nie potrzebowały szukać skalistego grzbietu i chwytając się załamów skał pospuszczały się ku rzece i rosnącym przy niej drzewom z taką szybkością, że kły Saby nie mogły żadnej dosięgnąć. Słońce zaszło. Kali i Nasibu rozpalili ogień dla zgotowania wieczerzy. Staś po rozpakowaniu potrzebnych na noc rzeczy udał się do chaty króla, którą zajęła Nel. W chacie było widno i wesoło, albowiem Mea rozpaliła nie kaganek, który rozświecał wnętrze baobabu, ale dużą, odziedziczoną po Lindem lampę podróżną. Nel nie czuła się wcale zmęczona podróżą w dzień tak chłodny i wpadła w doskonały humor, zwłaszcza gdy Staś oznajmił jej, że kości ludzkie, których się bała, są uprzątnięte. - Jak tu dobrze, Stasiu! - zawołała. -Patrz, i podłoga nawet wylana jest żywicą. Będzie nam tu doskonale. - Jutro dopiero obejrzę dokładnie całą posiadłość - odpowiedział - wnosząc jednak z tego, com dziś widział, można by tu mieszkać, choć całe życie. - Żeby z tatusiami, to można by. Ale jak się będzie nazywała posiadłość? - Góra powinna się nazywać w geografii Górą Lindego, a ta wioska niech się nazywa tak jak ty: Nel. - To i ja będę w geografii? - zapytała z wielką radością. - A będziesz, będziesz - odpowiedział z całą powagą Staś. Rozdział 34